Date Me
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Liking someone is hard. Liking someone when there's a 0 percent chance of them liking you back is harder. But when said person can't ever love anyone? That's the worst. Leaf knows she will never win Gary's affection. There is something about him that keeps him from ever investing in a relationship. But she can't help the feelings that are screaming inside her. (Leafgreen, Poke,)
1. Chapter 1

_Date Me_

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea for a day. I thought I could write it and then boast about having 50 fanfics on my account...SO HERE I GOOOOOOO! ;)**

**And yes, I should update my other fanfiction..but guess what! I can't because I'm doubling up on school. Yayy! (sarcasm)**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

I've know all along that he was never serious about his relationships. I could tell by looking from afar. It really isn't a surprise that he has broken up with another girl. I sigh, and tap the cup on the table before pouring some warm milk into it and making a curly shape.

"One caramel latte," I say, and hand it to my customer.

"Leaf, are you gonna take a break or not?" Misty calls across the room from where she is cleaning up a spilled coffee.

"In a minute," I respond, before setting my phone down on the counter.

"You really are a dunderhead," Misty grumbles to one of our regulars. He scratches the back of his head, causing his already unruly black hair to stick out even more. I feel my mouth turning up a little, but the feeling suddenly leaves me as a different customer walks in through the door. His hands are in his pockets, a leather jacket is hugging his figure, and two black earrings glint in the low light of the coffee shop. I make a face. It's him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I say, plastering a blank expression on myself.

"One medium black coffee," he says.

"3.20." I reply with a nod, and he hands me his card. I swipe it quickly before dropping it into his hand. I mix up the ground coffee quickly as I feel a great urge to want him to leave.

"Here," I say, setting it on the counter, and walking away as Misty comes to take my place. I push my bangs to the side, and grab the dinner I had purchased before clocking in, and take it to a table close to the back by the restrooms. Unfortunately, my usual seat is taken and even if I wanted to, I couldn't go to any other place because the building is full. I purse my lips and am about to turn away to head to the break room when I catch his gaze.

He is sipping is coffee quietly by the window, and nods at the chair so slightly I'm almost questioning if I saw it. I pause, and we exchange another look. He sets his coffee on the table, and gives me an intent expression. I glance to the side for a moment before realizing my legs are moving on their own. Sliding into the seat opposite of him, I set my cinnamon roll cupcake down and tap the warm exterior of my coffee cup.

"How have you been?" I ask, smiling slightly. "We haven't talked in a month or so..right?"

He drinks another swallow of coffee and nods. "Yeah."

I feign ignorance. "How is Isabel?"

"We broke up," he says as if it were nothing.

"She really liked you though," I continue. "Why did you date her if you were just going to let her go? You both were very cute together. Everyone thought you were going to be together for a long time."

"No reason," he replies, his response cutting the conversation short. I look away with a silent sigh, still tapping my coffee. Misty luckily saves me from the awkward silence. "Gary!" she says loudly, tossing a rag over her shoulder. "Didn't see you. Why are you here?"

I push my chair out and stand. "Sorry, my break isn't very long and I'm needing to check on something," I say, "excuse me." Misty breaks out into a loud conversation as I hurry away, the feeling of someone staring at me prickling my neck.

_Thanks Mist_, I say silently. It's already hard enough that Gary is difficult to talk to. I can't ever decide what to say, and since he never shows any interest in talking to me unless we happen to bump into each other, it tends to be even worse. I run a hand through my hair. But that's not even the part that bothers me. Leaning against the wall, I close my eyes.

The problem is, is that I like him.

* * *

**Yes, short. But I wrote it in like 20 minutes. So shaddup! :P Jk jk. Anyway, I'll write more eventually. However long that is... ;)**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	2. Chapter 2

_Date Me_

* * *

**A/N: ****So it was soon..so be it. XD**

**Thanks guys~**

* * *

Rubbing my eyes, I stare at my computer screen blearily. Just five hundred more words and I'm done. Just five hundred more. I groan and put my head in my hands. _Five_ hundred. My phone vibrates and I glance over at it. The text message is from Mist.

I unlock the screen and read what she sent._ "So what was up with you and Gary? He and I talked for a good five minutes before he left. About school 'n stuff. He kept bringing you up though. O_O."_

I blink, and reread the text a couple more times. "Well.." I murmur aloud, and go silent. My fingers tap the screen quietly and I send my response. _"Haha, who knows? ^.^ He's just a sociable guy. Gotta finish this essay before tomorrow. Ttyl later! ^3^."_

I set my phone down and return my focus to the computer. Five hundred words... Why would Gary bring me up a lot? He's said before whenever I've seen him that he'd never like anyone he knows currently. I frown. It doesn't matter. Maybe he's just trying to be friendly. That or spring into another relationship. Again. I lie my head onto the desk. This sucks. Closing my eyes, I feel my brain shutting down. I blink at the clock. It reads: 1:45am.

I turn away and my eyes droop closed.

* * *

Yawning, I roll my head to the side and check the time. 6am. I slept badly again. Pushing my body up to rest on my elbows, I tap my laptop pad and it slowly wakes up.

"Leaf, you awake?" Mom calls from downstairs.

"Yes," I reply, "I'm going to head out soon."

"Don't forget to get your schoolwork done before you leave the house," she tells me.

"Yes, I will," I call, and stumble over to my bathroom to take a shower. I've finished all my assignments. Except for the five hundred words.. I slap my face, and accidentally get shampoo in my eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I blindly step out of the shower and feel around for my towel. Grasping it, I rub my face, but that just makes it worse. I hate this shampoo. Wrapping myself with the towel, I walk for the door and exit the bathroom.

"Mom?" I call as I hear someone at the front door, hoping she hasn't left yet. I head over to my bedroom balcony and reach out for the screen door. I slide it open, my eyes still squeezed shut. "Mom-?"

"Did you hear someone?" a male voice asks. I freeze.

"No, you're just imagining things," a second says.

Hang on...

"Well, good day anyway," the first says. I drop down, holding on to the screen door as I press the towel to myself tightly.

"Mail man is gone," the second voice says. I force one eye open, and through the painful throbbing, I see...Gary. My face drains of color and I just sit there, completely frozen. "Well, good morning," he says, not looking at me, and I close my eye as he jogs away, his back to me. "Might want to think twice before walking out onto a balcony in a towel."

I crawl back inside and pull the curtains closed. Damn! Dammit! I put a hand to my face and feel the heat radiating from it. It was early and I thought my mom was still there! I'm not...!

Shaking my head, I squint, and find my clothes before changing into them. "Now where are my glasses..." I murmur. That's when it hits me. _Gary_ was the one who was out there. HE saw me. He told the mailman that I wasn't there. But he still saw me in a towel.

I slide my glasses on and look in my mirror to see my eyes are red and my hair in a ratty wet mess. Groaning, I go to my closet and pick out some clothes for the day. My phone beeps and I glance over to see two text messages.

I click on the first which is from Misty. _"After I get out of school and you've finished your papers, how about we go out for a movie or to eat something fancy? I'm feelin' hungry yo and it's only six forty-five! :P"_ I smirk, and reply. _"Yes, that sounds good. How about we go to get sushi? 030"_

I then tap away to the second message. I don't read it. I can't. It's from Gary. No. No. No.

My phone beeps again; another message from Misty. _"Is it okay if Serena comes?"_

I type again. _"Sure."_

* * *

**Yes more later. Eventually. Maybe. Idk. Lol. Bai!**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	3. Chapter 3

_Date Me_

* * *

**A/N: La'more! Enjoy and read on peeps~**

**There will be Pokeshipping. I gotta set the story up guyz! Be patient. Plus Ash DID make an appearance. :3**

**And you guys are gonna hate me soon...and the next part is gonna be hard for me to write...:(**

**(For personal reasons of course.) But read on! This chappy is longer than the rest.**

* * *

I finish up the last of my schoolwork and stretch my arms. "Done..." I murmur, and get up to leave my room. The clock in the kitchen reads eight, and I walk over to the fridge to grab some orange juice. "Time for grocery shopping..." I mumble to myself as I finish chugging out of the carton, pick up the list from the table, and heading to the entry way.

I pull my tennis shoes over the heels of my feet, and tap the toes against the floor. Pulling my keys out, I lock the door behind me and head for my bike. I sling my leg over the side and take off at moderate speed. I go over the list as I pedal. Instead of going to a supercenter, I'll just go find a small store. I turn off of the street and head towards downtown. Maybe I should go to Monroe's? That is a small place, but it should have all I need to get.

Making a sharp left, I head to the small store. It doesn't take more than ten minutes to arrive, and I stop quickly before locking my bike up, and heading through the electronic doors. I scan my list as I walk in and whip around a corner before slamming into someone.

"Oof!" I grunt, and we bounce off each other. Looking up, I see a boy with raven hair. The same boy who comes in and spills his coffee, pissing Misty off.

"You!" we both say at the same time, pointing fingers at one another. "You're Mist's friend!" he blurts out.

I blink. "That MY nickname for her," I say, deadpanning.

He scratches the back of his head. "Ah...sorry, but I can't help calling her that," he says, turning a bit pink.

I give him a look. "So...you like Misty huh?" I ask bluntly.

He stares at me, before his face glows red. "U-u-u-ummmmmm..."

I laugh, "If you can't admit it, I won't make you."

He sighs, putting a hand to his heart. "Thank you so much. And don't let her know a thing!"

I cross my index fingers. "Promise. But to be honest, I didn't know you worked here." I wave my hand at his white shirt and jeans.

"OH, yes, I work here," he says. "Do you need any help finding things?"

I pause, before nodding and handing him my list.

"Oh, this is gonna be easy!" he says with a laugh. "First, down isle five..."

* * *

Somehow, both of us end up hanging out even after I gathered up my groceries. We even talked to the manager for thirty minutes and the boy, his name I found to be Ash, helped convince me to work part time at Monroe's. "It'll only be for about 4 hours on Sunday," he pleads, and the manager nods. "We're a little short on people right now, and I just need someone to cover that small shift until we find someone else. It's very easy," she says. "All you have to do is help stock shelves. It's the least busy time of the week."

I think for a minute. This isn't how most people get their jobs..but... The manager gives me an application form and I fill it out along with the rest of the paperwork. "Thank you! It'll only be for a little while anyway."

I smile. "Yeah...no problem."

Ash helps me carry the many sacks outside. "Where's your car?" he inquires.

I cringe. "I road my bike today..."

He gives me a look. "How on earth are you going to get home with all those bags?"

"I'm gonna call Misty," I tell him.

His face becomes very hopeful.

"..Aaaand you can wait here with me. And _hold_ those bags until she arrives," I tell him. He looks so happy he might explode. I turn away with a small smirk on my face. Oh brother...

I quickly give Misty a call, and she says she'll come pick me up during lunch at school. Ash and I continue with casual conversation until she arrives, and Misty ends up taking all the groceries from both of us and leaving Ash in awe as she hauls them into the back of her pickup. "Hop in Leaf," Misty calls as she guns the engine. "We're going to grab food before I drop you at work."

She leans out the window and gives Ash a thumbs up. "Thanks for keeping her company, clumsy!" With that, we bolt out of the parking lot and I hold onto my seat for dear life. I glance at the side mirror and see Ash disappear into the distance, but the color of his face is still visible no matter how far we get.

* * *

"Don't forget we're getting sushi," Misty tells me as we exit my house after dumping all the groceries into the fridge. "_Don't_ forget."

"Why don't you invite Ash?" I ask her, raising my eyebrow.

She blinks at me. "Why would I invite him?"

I shrug, "Never mind."

"Hey! Why would I?" she protests as we get into her pickup again and head towards our work.

"See you tonight! At 6! You got that?" she says as I grab my purse and slide out of the passenger seat.

"I got it, I got it," I reassure her. "Sushi is gonna happen."

"And I invited a lot of people, so you WILL have fun."

I give her a look. "Yeah, yeah. I will." With that, I walk through the back entrance.

* * *

I hold my breath as I stand in front of the restaurant.

_Go in_, I tell myself. Pushing the door open, I make my way over to where I see a flash of orange hair.

"LEAF!" my friend calls, and I give her a wave before squeezing past a waiter. "Not everyone is here yet," Misty says, "but they will arrive soon. Serena is here though!"

"Hello Sere," I say with a smile. "I haven't seen you since we hung out around town when we were little."

She laughs, her voice still as light as I remember it. "Yes it's really nice to see you guys," she says. "I'm very happy to be here."

I sit down and push my hair behind my ear. "So...tell us about that boy!" Misty says. "C'mon!"

Serena looks down for a moment before smiling. "His name is Calem. We met at cram school and we just started hanging out. He said he was nervous to talk to me, and just...well..now we're becoming close."

"So you're dating now?" Misty says, leaning forward.

Serena shakes her head. "No...I don't want to jump into anything too fast," she says, holding up her hands. "I want to be sure..."

I glance at the ceiling, not particularly interested in the conversation. "Do we need to order now...or...?" I trail off after a solid five minutes of misty badgering Serena.

"Well-" Misty starts, but looks up. "AH. They're here!" I gaze to the left and freeze when I see him.

Gary.

I glance at Serena, and she's looking at him too, but she's _blushing_. I feel my heart drop as both of them stare at each other.

Oh no.

* * *

**Yes...this is hard. Dx Oh well. See yaa**

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	4. Chapter 4

_Date Me_

* * *

**A/N: Here's more yo. XD Listening to k-pop while writing this...**

**I think "yo" is my new catchphrase... o.o THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT BECAUSE SOMEONE *cough* wanted a chapter NOW *cough* *looks at a certain person***

**Anyways, ENJOYZ!**

* * *

Gary drops into the seat next to me and I close my eyes for a moment, coming to the realization that Serena and my crush are attracted to each other.

_Push it down_, I command my mind.

"Uhh...Leaf?" I hear Misty say and I glance up. "You're crushing your menu."

I look down and notice my hands are crinkling the paper. I set it down swiftly and smooth out the creases. "Ah, I just don't know if I have the stomach for sushi..."

Misty reaches across the table and puts a firm hand on my shoulder. "You WILL sushi."

I stare at her before nodding slowly. "O...kay."

"I'll order for you since you CLEARLY don't know what to get," she huffs and snatches the menu from in front of me. I lean in my seat and slump against the back.

"How's school?" Gary asks. I'm about to answer when I realize he's questioning Serena. She tucks some hair behind her ear.

"Well...it's nice," she says, "there's a lot to learn, but I love every minute of it!"

I want to roll my eyes but I settle for it internally.

"There's a lot to say about my private school, but it'd take too long," Serena continues, waving her hand back and forth in front of her.

"Well why don't we grab coffee sometime and chat?" Gary asks her.

"Sounds great!" Serena agrees immediately. "That sounds exciting!"

_ I bet they'll come by where I work_, I think sourly. Then I'll have to witness the bubble of happiness that will surround them as I stew in the corner brewing coffee.

"-EAF!" Jumping, I glance up and see another brunette running towards our table. "LEAAAAAF!"

"OH MY GOD MAY!" I yelp, and slip out from between Serena and Gary. She's gonna KILL me! I try to escape, but too late. "WAAAAH!" I yell as May slams into me and hugs me tightly.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVS GIRL!" she says happily. I gasp in response and she doesn't let go until Misty convinces her that I'll die if I go without air for much longer. Drinking water carefully, we all listen to May babble about all she's done since she transferred to south high.

"Where's the mystery boy?" Misty suddenly says, interrupting her.

May's face turns bright red. "SHUT UP MIST!"

I lean forward, eyebrows raised. "So even you managed to snag a guy?" I inquire.

She glares. "Your point? Have YOU gotten a boyfriend yet?"

I look up at the ceiling, "I like someone," I say, and almost regret saying it. But I can't do anything about it now, can I?

"WHO!?" Misty exclaims over everyone else's questions.

I shrug. "Not telling," I reply. "Never."

Misty glares at me and gives me the silent treatment as May and Serena bring the conversation back.

"Have you noticed that Gary is the only guy here?" Serena speaks up. We all blink.

"Where are the other guys?"

"They had work," Misty explains.

"Too bad," Serena replies, and looks at Gary with a slight blush on her face. He just sips his water and looks back.

I want to vomit.

And I want to leave.

* * *

**Yes, that's it. It's late here and I wanna go to bed. *Yawns* But WOW is this short. *facepalm***

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


End file.
